Chocolates and Hands
by DreamingBaka
Summary: Valentine's Day special! Ryoma and Sakuno both face problems in Valentine's Day, Ryoma faces his feelings and Sakuno is to be blamed...Who knew missing chocolates can make Ryoma, the prince, face his feelings? Please Enjoy!


Okay, this chapter is out for Valentine's Day!!! And it's also to make up for the late chapters in _RyoSaku Innocent Encounters._ (Please Read!!)

I had to write this chapter in one night so I'm terribly sorry if I had some mistakes OR if this story sucks!!! I'm very sorry!! (If it is that terrible…I'll edit it then, so just tell me!)

I just hope you people will enjoy this story…and this is the second story that is **NOT **based on my friend's experience so Yay!!

So except for the disclaimer, there is nothing else to say and please begin the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS….SADLY :(**

* * *

"Hands and Chocolate"

The school was quiet as usual, everything was completely still…silent…peaceful. But to Ryoma Echizen (he didn't know though), a tennis prodigy and freshman…it was to become a place of hide and seek…a place of battle - a battlefield.

The day of battles, chases, and hearts have finally come. Valentine's Day had finally come to Seigaku. (Background music of horror and thunder!)

Birds and animals alike flew or ran away as the door slammed loud and shut in the Echizen household, Ryoma Echizen had slammed the door out of annoyance of his "Oyaji."

_That old geezer! He just had to ruin my morning! What did he keep on bugging me about anyway?!... I'd rather not think about it. _Ryoma scratched his head with a sigh and walked towards the direction of the battlef-, I mean Seigaku.

As he walked on calmly and silently, the wind was blowing causing nearby bushes to rustle…and pairs (more than one) of yellow, glinting eyes to blink.

It was going to be a big battle alright as pairs of eyes started to show their wide grins.

**~O~**

Sakuno Ryuzaki was late, not late - terribly late. _Oh no, I'm going to be late! I can't believe Obaa-san didn't wait for me! _

Sakuno clumsily ran down the stairs in her uniform and her things. _Gotta put on my shoes!! Wait no! I have to eat breakfast first, it is the most important meal of…Oh Shut up! Concentrate Sakuno! _Sakuno grabbed an apple off the table as she tried to put her shoes on, only to realize they were on the wrong feet.

Sakuno groaned, _I just had to stay up making chocolates! Stupid Chocolates…Stupid me! Baka, Baka, Baka…Did I remember to…? _Sakuno suddenly stopped fiddling with her shoes and her apple and started rummaging her bag instead.

_Did I remember to put them in? Where is it, Where is i-There it is! _Sakuno's face lit up as she lifted a small bag that contained smaller bags with names written with red ink and on little pieces of paper.

Sakuno glanced under the bag; under it was a big box…a beautifully crafted with the color of gold and a silver colored tag on the lid. A box that contained more chocolates than all of the small bags joined together, and it was all for one special person.

Sakuno smiled, until she realized that she still was going to be late. She quickly placed back her chocolates, took 3 bites of her apple, _correctly_ placed her shoes on and practically flew out the door.

As she ran with the wind, she began wondering on how to approach her "Valentines," and her "Prince."

**~O~**

"Nyaaaa, It's Valentine's day! Yay! Chocolates!" Eiji yawned and stretched as the Tennis Regulars began to appear.

"I can't wait for girls to give their chocolates to me! And possibly a confession from a cute girl! Nyaaaa!!"

Kaidoh rolled his eyes, "Fssh…that is if a girl _actually_ likes you." He muttered.

Eiji stopped stretching and started at him, "Ne, don't be so stingy Kaidoh! It's the day of love! There has to be at least a girl that will give us chocolates….or at least will give _me._"

As a silent battle ranged over the two senpais, rustles were heard in a nearby bush.

And out came...Momo with a triumphant pose as if he reached the peak of Mt. Everest, "Hahahahahaha!!! The likes of _you _having valentines is very unlikely! _I, Momoshiro_, has the likes to have a _LOT_ of valentines. Hahahahahaha!!!"

"That's not fair Momo! You didn-" Eiji began.

"You mustn't interrupt the king in his glory!" Momo bellowed as he changed poses and expressions.

Oishi smacked him hard in the head, "Whatever Pinocchio, make sure your nose doesn't grow too long. Just like _every_ Valentine's Day...You're lucky Tezuka isn't here."

Momo massaged the sore spot, "Ow and Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I got valentines from girls from every Valentine's Day."

"Saa…that doesn't include your parents, friends… and even your dream girl...like Ann..._._" Fuji suddenly appeared.

Momo blushed and immediately stood up, "Ah! Don't even remind me of that! T-that was a big mistake! I was...was...Stop Laughing you guys!"

The incomplete group of regulars rolled their eyes and laughed, "Yeah, sure…"

As the group started to calm down, a neon green tennis ball suddenly rolled into the group of regulars, "Eh?"

Suddenly, tennis balls started to zoom past their heads and limbs. "Waah! It's raining tennis balls! Wait no! It's tennis balls trying to hit us!!" screamed Eiji.

"What's with all the blabber about? I can't even take a nap…" Ryoma yawned as he came into vision with a tennis ball bouncing on his racket.

"Ryoma…Ochibi….What do you think you're doing?" screamed Momo and Eiji in unison.

"Early Practice?" with a cocky expression he prepared to serve again.

As the group again began with their battle, which quickly ended, girls were scheming plans on how to approach the prince.

**~O~**

Turns out Sakuno arrived just in time in the classroom before the bell rang, only to find out that the sensei was also running late. _Oh great…I just wasted my breath and energy for nothing. __At least the chocolates are safe, I'll probably hand them out later at lunch. Oh! I better give Tomoka-chan's and Horio-kun's right now._

"Ohayo Tomoka-chan and Horio-kun..." Sakuno bowed and extended her arm with two bags with their names on it.

"Oh Sakuno...thank you. But you didn't need to...What's important is...YOU DO HAVE CHOCOLATES FOR RYOMA-SAMA RIGHT?" Tomoka yelled but in a "room" voice.

"A-Ano...D-don't worry... Sakuno started to reassure her friend but was cut off by Horio.

"Thank you so much Ryuzaki, I mean Sakuno-san! Thank you so much! Thank You!" Horio's eyes were wet and misty as he dropped to his knees in front of Sakuno.

Sakuno was about to tell him to get up when Tomoka suddenly whacked him in the head. "You idiot! Stop groveling in front of my friend like that. You're just lucky that she's nice and that she might be the _only _girl who's going to give you chocolates." Tomoka glared at poor Horio.

Sakuno tried to calm Tomoka down, "N-no need to be so angry T-tomoka-chan...I don't even know why you're getting angry..." The last sentence barely escaped Tomoka's ear as she flipped her hair and sat down.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Horio, just got carried away. I just _hate weak_ men you know? But not like Ryoma-sama....Kyaaa!!!" Tomoka cupped her face in her hands and started to tremble in...er...excitement?

"Sakuno! Check out the chocolates I bought for him!" Tomoka ushered her friend towards her as she produced a large heart shaped box on top of the table.

_Wow...it's so extravagant. Perfect for Ryoma-kun...I wonder if he'll accept mine, It's not extravagant like Tomoka-chan's but...at least I made them by myself. T_hought Sakuno as Tomoka rambled on about her fantasy of her and Ryoma.

"Uh...Guys, can you help me up? I'm still on the floor you know?" Horio squeaked beside them.

"See? I hate weak boys." Tomoka said as Sakuno helped him up.

Horio apologized and said his thanks to Sakuno and opened his bag of chocolates from Sakuno. Sakuno couldn't but blush as he pulled one heart shaped chocolate out and popped it in his mouth.

"A-Ano...H-how is i-it?" Sakuno managed to squeak out as she started to fidget.

Horio's eyes widened and he started to tremble so bad that he had to sit down. He kept his head down as Tomoka and Sakuno waited for his reply.

Sakuno was beginning to think that her chocolates were terrible, "Ah...I-is it t-that bad? It's o-okay if you want t-to spit i-it out..." Sakuno eyes started to mist and told herself to calm down and not have a breakdown. Tomoka noticed her friend's disappointment and was about to whack the boy's head when he suddenly shot out of his chair.

"SO GOOD! RYUZAKI'S CHOCOLATES ARE SO GOOD!" Horio yelled as tears started to flow down his cheeks as he squeezed Sakuno's shoulder. "Ryuzaki...you have the hands of a chocolate goddess!"

Sakuno would have blushed, said thank you, and told him to calm down but...she didn't except she did blush.

What Horio received was hit in the head by a rolled book and confiscation of his chocolates...by the sensei himself. The teacher came in as soon as Horio started yelling and all the student were snickering and stayed quiet.

As Horio cowered under the sensei's shadow, Sakuno thought about his reaction to her chocolates. _Are my chocolates really...that good? As long as he's happy it's okay....and as long as Ryoma-kun will like them..._

As the sensei started the lesson and the clouds started to move...Valentine's Day had finally started.

**~O~**

The skies were clear and the sun was bright, perfect for the cheery holiday but not for the chocolates.

Sakuno stumbled as she hurried towards the tennis courts. _I already gave others theirs, now I have to give the regulars theirs...except for Ryoma-kun...Ara, I wonder if they are in the tennis courts... _

Sakuno smiled as she heard sounds of balls being hit as she approached the corner that led to the tennis courts. _They are here, that's good. _

Sakuno emerged into the sunlight as she stepped out and approached her practicing senpais. _Deep breath Sakuno...Just hand them out, say "Happy Valentine's day", and leave. No harm on doing that...Breathe...._

Sakuno sucked her breath in as she approached the resting senpais in the bench watching the ongoing practice match. Those senpais were...Momo, Eiji, Taka, Kaidoh and Fuji. Oishi and Inui were just about to finish their match as Sakuno approached.

"Oh Sakuno...what are you doing here? Did you eat lunch already?" Oishi asked as he wiped his face and drank water. While the others were either looking at Sakuno or fooling around.

Sakuno blushed and nodded, "A-ano...if it's not a hassle...C-can I H-have some of your t-time??" Sakuno looked down at her feet as she clutched her bag. The regulars looked at each other and shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Sakuno slowly nodded and revealed her bag of chocolates, "H-here are y-your chocolates..." Sakuno started to fumble around her bag as the regulars realized they were going to receive chocolates. Momo and Eiji suddenly looked at each other and smiled while hi-fiving, they were silently screaming yes in their minds.

The tennis regulars waited as Sakuno went around distributing the chocolates. She got thanks from everyone, with a bonus of a hug from Eiji and Momo, and offer of info on Ryoma from Inui, a pat on the head from Oishi and Taka...and a kiss on the hand from the last person, Fuji.

Everyone stopped looking at their chocolates and froze, Sakuno's eyes widened and she had become a frozen tomato as Fuji lifted his head and smiled. "Thank You...Sakuno. I'll be sure to save this for the best and last..." Fuji winked and the frozen tomato started to fluster and back away.

Fuji laughed as the other just shook their head, Momo stopped Sakuno as she was about to leave to ask a question.

"Ne, What about Ryoma's and Tezuka's?" Momo asked especially with emphasis on _Ryoma. _Sakuno flinched at the sound of his name.

"I g-gave T-Tezuka senpai's to Oishi-senpai." Sakuno shook her head and ran away before Momo could ask about Ryoma again.

"H-hey! Wait!" Momo scratched his head in confusion. "Hey Eiji...you don't think that...?"

Eiji smiled and nodded, "I think so, I'm so jealous of Ochibi!"

The regulars opened and some saved their chocolate, but was then forced to reconsider when they heard their teammates' shouts of joy and glee as they ate Sakuno's chocolates. They soon were too shouting in happiness.

Unknown to them, A pair of golden eyes were watching and listening behind the school building near them.

**~O~**

Ryoma has been running and hiding all day...from girls. Ranging from Crazy Fangirls and...crazy fangirls, they were everywhere looking for their "prince."

"Huff, Huff...Crazy Girls....I can't believe there are that many girls in this school!" Ryoma looked behind him to check of any fangirl was behind him, luckily he had actually escaped the mob of girls...for the meantime.

Ryoma hid behind the bushes beside the school building just in case as he took a rest. As he closed his eyes, he heard his senpais and a another voice, a familiar voice of a girl, talking.

He failed to realize that he was inching closer to the group to listen to what they were saying when he saw a flash of brown braids. _Is that...Ryuzaki? What is she doing in the tennis courts? Oh no...is she one of those crazed fangirls that are dying to give me their chocolate? _Ryoma shivered and lowered his head in the bushed, he also managed to hear bits of the conversation.

"Ne, What about Ryoma's and Tezuka's?" It was Momo who was apparently speaking to Sakuno.

Ryoma waited for the girl's answer but to his surprise her reply said nothing of him. It didn't even mention him, _Huh...So...Ryuzaki doesn't...have chocolates...for me? HUH. _Ryoma sat back as he the thought was processed. _She didn't...leave any for me....Hahahaha(nervous laugh).....W-why am I so shocked anyway? I've been running away from girls who wants to give me their chocolate....but....why am I so down when it come's to her...Ryuzaki...._

Ryoma mentally slapped himself to get him out of his thoughts in time as the mob of fangirls ran past him...Unfortunately, his hair is way too distracting...which lead to his discovery.

"Crap..." was all Ryoma could say as pairs of eyes started to appear on top of him. He then suddenly stood up and ran, ran as if the fires of hell was on his heels.

Though Ryoma was running, his mind was still focused on Ryuzaki and his...disappointment. _Why? Why am I so disappointed?_

Although he thought and thought about it, he could not find the answer...which lead to his distraction and failure of escape from the horrific mob of girls.

Poor Ryoma, all you could hear was the girl's squeals and voices but not his plea for help.

**~O~**

In the end, Ryoma had to walk home with his bag full of letters and chocolates. Some he actually gave to others, some he gave back. Ryoma sighed as practice ended and with his head swarming with questions.

_Why does it have to be me? Why Ryuzaki? I just don't get any of this..._Ryoma took hold of his tennis bag and started to leave when he realized that he was the only one left in the locker room. _How odd...Ugh, I just want to go home._

Ryoma strode out into the warm and sunny afternoon, along the way he passed the tennis courts...Only to see the girl that made him confused, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

_What is she doing here? She does know that practice is over right?_ Without Ryoma realizing, he was walking towards Sakuno as she also started to move.

"Hey." Ryoma gently knocked her head as she started to leave, "What are you doing here?" Ryoma was starting to panic in his mind despite his cool act.

_Ryoma! What are you doing? And why is your heart beating fast? _Ryoma wasn't the only who was having a panic attack, Sakuno too is panicking for she thought Ryoma had already left but it looks like she was wrong.

"Eh? A-ano...I-I was looking for s-someone..." Sakuno blushed and fidgeted as she looked down, her heart thumping loud.

"Hn. Who?" Ryoma was now struggling with his heart beat and his mind, _W-was it me? Who were you looking for Ryuzaki! Tell me it was me! _Ryoma almost gasped as he realized what he had just thought. _Why? _

As Ryoma looked up when he realized he was looking down, he saw the moment. But it was just a moment, but it was enough to tell him his answers.

When Ryoma looked up, Sakuno was looking back at him, eyes closed and blushing. At the moment she opened her lips, the light had struck her figure and made it seem as if she was glowing in light. At the sight of that, Ryoma's thoughts had found the answer...**_I Like Her._**

Ryoma had realized the he liked her and was overflowed with joy when Sakuno had said five(six?) words, "I was looking for you, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma gulped and tugged his hat down just to make sure his blush was concealed if he was. "W-why?" Ryoma gulped again when he realized he was stammering.

Ryoma heard a rustle and looked up, only to see her once more bathed in light and holding...a box...of chocolates.

_So she did have chocolates for me...._Ryoma felt guilt when he realized he had doubted Sakuno.

Sakuno was a trembling and blushing mess, but she didn't know how cute she looked at that moment. "T-these are f-for you R-ryoma-kun! I m-made these myself...Please accept them!" Sakuno squeezed her eyes shut as she extended the chocolates toward Ryoma.

Sakuno was surprised on what happened next, it happened fast just a second after she presented the chocolate to Ryoma.

Ryoma had taken hold of her wrist and not the box instead and he puller her closer. The box fell in between them, as the gap between them closed to merely about 3 inches apart and Ryoma's and Sakuno's hand in between.

"R-ryoma-kun! Eh...." Sakuno had already went beyond red when this happened. She felt Ryoma's hand tighten around hers and she looked up to meet golden eyes and Ryoma's hat falling down, revealing his hair.

"I'm sorry and Thank you Sakuno...Thank you so much..."

Sakuno blushed harder of it was possible and whispered her welcome.

Ryoma noticed that her fingers had some burn marks in them and realized that she must've worked hard to make the chocolates, "You know Sakuno...I think I might just eat your chocolates only"

Sakuno was shocked, more of because he called her by her name. "Eh? Why? I thought you would receive a lot..." Flustered Sakuno.

Ryoma chuckled and looked at her while still holding her hands, "Yeah I did...but I'll only eat yours...do you know why?"

Sakuno shook her head and stood frozen when Ryoma started to bring her hand up.

Ryoma stroked the burned marks and some light cuts, "It's because...your chocolates are handmade, while theirs wasn't(some not)....yours are filled with hard work and love and will be filled with sweetness..." Ryoma stopped and looked sincerely into her eyes,".....but especially because...."

Ryoma then tugged her hands closer to him and....lightly kissed her marks in her hands...."....They weren't made by these hands, these hands that I'm holding, these hands that created the chocolates I want....These hands that dearly captured my heart and love"

Sakuno was not among the living anymore as she froze into a frozen tomato once again, but tears had slowly fallen from her brown eyes just to be wiped away by Ryoma.

The sun had then shone brightly as they stood laughing, blushing, smiling...together.

**~O~**

"Waaaah!! Ochibi!!! Sakuno-chan!!!" Eiji sniffed.

"S-shut up Eiji! T-they might hear us!" Momo said

"....Oh yeah? Then why are you crying too?" Eiji countered between sniffs

"S-SHUT UP!" Momo yelled "I-It's just so sweet!! Waaah!!" Momo breaked down, and together with Eiji, they cried their hearts out.

"Saa....we're in big trouble." Fuji took a picture of the scene and viewed...along with beautiful pictures of the memorable scene that just unfolded in front of them.

* * *

Ahhh!! I'm so glad I edited this in time!! I'm sorry for the late chapters in _RyoSaku Innocent Encounters_!!! Please visit my profile because their are some important updates there(the explanation for the late chapters are there)!!

Thing I learned while writing this chapter was:

-Fangirls are scary

-I'm am such a girl!

So...I hope that this does make up for the late chapters and I do hope you enjoyed this!!!

If necessary, Then please to review!!

Ja!


End file.
